The Detective and the Pirate
by ACalmBefore
Summary: Set after 03x11. Detective Emma Swan is just trying to live a normal life with her son in New York City, till a crazy Irish pirate shows up at her door and makes her question everything. Definitely CaptainSwan. read! review! Happy Holidays :)
1. Chapter 1

Twelve years. Twelve years of smiles, laughter, tears, hugs, screaming fits, nightmares, pillow forts and hot coco with cinnamon. But most importantly, twelve years of having a family, being a mother and finally feeling loved, needed and like she belonged somewhere with a purpose. Yeah, it was cheesy and she knew it. Emma Swan would never admit it, if asked she'd just casually shrug her shoulders and say, "yeah, you know, he's a great kid." She'd never be one of those parents who'd wax poetic about how amazing and transformative parenthood was. That was gross. But she knew it was true, the past twelve years were the best of her small life. At least, she had felt very confident in that truth until a stranger appeared at her door. Then suddenly Emma Swan wasn't so sure about any truths anymore.

He had been formal, calling her 'Miss Swan.' Dark hair, light eyes, an Irish accent? Dressed all in dated fashions made from leather, like some time traveling rock star,...or even a pirate, perhaps. Claiming he knew her, that her family was in trouble. Throwing himself at her?! She'd never seen this stranger before! Surely, there was a mental institution out there somewhere looking for this man?

Emma dropped Henry off at school as usual. Which just meant she walked with him to the corner and then parted ways. Twelve year olds aren't into PDA from their mothers in front of their class mates. So Emma gave him a quick high five and a "see ya later, kid!" And then she hurried off to the subway to try and make it to work on time for once. Although as she ran down the subway steps, she glanced quickly at her phone and grumbled as she threw it back in her pocket. Looks like she'd be late again, a beautiful normal day.

"You're late Swan!" The Captain barked at her as she sulked into the precinct quietly hoping no one would notice. But, yeah a room full of detectives are hard to sneak past.  
"That's Detective Swan, Sir." Emma responded with a side smile trying to glaze over her tardiness with some lighthearted banter. No such luck.

"Third time this week Detective, shape up!"

Emma just nodded and sank into her desk.

"Detective Swan my ass, when's the last time you were in the field?" Detective James, her old partner leaned on to her desk with his familiar sarcastic grin. When Emma first joined the precinct she'd been partnered with James and they'd been out in the field, checking out crime scenes, questioning witnesses, chasing down bad guys. But then about a year ago Emma took a bullet that nearly claimed her life. Determined to not leave Henry an orphan, a situation she knew all too well from her own childhood, she'd asked to be taken out of the field and be given a desk job.

"Staying safe for the kid, James." She smirked at him, "maybe you'd understand if you ever decided to let someone into your life for more than, oh I don't know, one night." Emma playfully lifted her eyebrows at him while pushing him off her desk, "Now shoo, I have very important paper work to do."

"Okay okay, Mother Goose," Detective James lifted his hands in a fake surrender. Emma rolled her eyes at his nick name for her, he often called her Goose instead of Swan. "Good luck with your nursery rhymes," He gestured to her pile of folders and papers, "I've got big boy work to do. Word is a crazy was just arrested down on Canal, a drunken Irish pirate got into a few bar fights and is claiming he needs a savior to help fight a witch...ah, you can't make up this stuff Goose!" He walked off with a chuckle.

Emma smiled to herself while starting to shift through her pile when suddenly she snapped up her head. "Hey wait, James, did you say an Irish pirate?!"

He sat slumped over in the holding cell. This mission was not really going as planned. Yeah, he knew it was far fetched to expect the kiss to work. She had literally no memory of him, much less loved him. But, oh, he loved her. And it had been so long since he'd actually seen her not in a memory or a dream, he just hadn't been able to help himself when he saw her. Hook leaned his throbbing head back on the concrete wall with a groan. He'd known that a drink hadn't been the answer, but he had hoped that maybe it would help him think. Try to figure out his next move, but instead it just depressed him and angered him all at once. He'd come too far to give up, he'd made promises to her family. But mostly he knew, he'd done it for selfish reasons. To see her again, he'd had no idea how much it would hurt to see those empty confused eyes. She didn't know him. And in his drunken state this had angered and frustrated him more than he'd expected, next thing he knew he'd been throwing punches and yelling things. Things that sounded crazy in this world. He should of known better, but then they came to lock him away.

Emma strolled through the police station, stopping to talk to guards and flashing her badge. They pointed her towards the holding cells, second one on the right. She walked slowly towards it, not really sure why she was there. The whole precinct had been gossiping about the 'crazy Irish pirate.' all morning. A slow crime day apparently. He hadn't committed any serious crimes, just gotten drunk in a bar stupid enough to open its doors to morning drunks, thrown a few punches and caused a scene yelling crazy things about curses and witches and how he was a pirate, apparently. The bar tender had called the police and they had just taken him away till he sobered up. There was really no reason for a detective from the third floor to be down there talking to a disorderly conduct misdemeanor. Yet, here she was. Something drew her here. Her curiousity, maybe? It couldn't possibly be the same guy from this morning, but something whispered to her. Emma was good at listening to her instincts, that's what made her a good detective. So she'd finally gave in and made the trip down to the holding cells, unsure of what she was expecting to find down there, if anything.

"Well, looks like you've had an interesting day so far." Emma stood with her arms crossed staring in at the leather clad slumped figure. He raised his head with a start at the sound of her voice.

"Mi- Miss Swan!" He barely gasped, his voice low. He scrambled to his feet, still unsteady. He cleared his hoarse voice, "Emma." He said with the slightest smile.

Emma furrowed her brow and squinted at him, "How do you know my name? I don't remember ever meeting you before..."

"Ah," Hook rubbed his head with his good hand. "Like I said, we know each other, you just don't remember."

"Huh, well why don't you refresh my memory?" Emma shifted her weight while taking in his appearance, looking for some familiar clue.

"Well.." He looked lost, like he didn't know where to start. "You know me as Hook," he raised his fake hand with a grin, "and I went up a beanstalk with you and fought a giant... Then followed you to Neverland to rescue Henry from Pan..."

Emma was shaking her head at the nonsense, but stopped when she heard her son's name.

"Henry?"

"Yes, your son, Henry." Hook felt relieved that at least something he had said rang a bell, even if it was just Henry's name.

"Yeah, I know my son's name, the question is how do you?"

Hook sighed, "I'm telling you, we have met before, you just had your memory erased... Er then rebooted I guess."

At this Emma laughed out loud, "Memory erased? Rebooted? What am I? A computer? Everything you are saying is impossible. Bean stalks? Giants? Neverland?!" Emma was still chuckling despite herself, no wonder the whole precinct had been entertained by this guy, "Listen, I don't know how you know me and my kid, but I seriously suggest you keep your distance if you don't want to end up in here again."

Emma was turning to leave and Hook panicked, "yeah, uh, Wait! I know all of this sounds mental, but you really need to listen to me! Your family is in danger-"

"Is that a threat?" Emma stepped forward.

Hook stumbled back a fraction of a step, "Most certainly not, Miss Swan."

"That's Detective Swan." Emma replied briskly and flashed her badge and gave him one last look before hurrying back down the hall away from him. Hook leaned on the bars watching her go. "Of course, Detective." He quietly sighed in his solitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later, it seemed like the whole 'crazy Irish pirate' situation had blown over. Emma hadn't seen him since she left him in that holding cell. She had heard he'd been released later that day, so she was just gonna assume he'd made it back to whatever crazy town hole he had crawled out of. She told herself to forget about him, NYC was full of crazies. But something about him haunted her and she found him flitted about through her thoughts, much to her chagrin.

Emma was stuck in traffic, as usual. Her beat up old yellow bug trying to make it to the park for Henry's soccer match. He'd joined the soccer team at school about a year ago and had really taken off as a star player. He was very quick on his feet, probably from years of playing hide and go seek and tag when he was younger, thought Emma. She smiled at the memories, but then sighed when she finally pulled up to the playing field to see that the game had already started.

Emma had just settle down on the bleachers smiling awkwardly at the other parents, when she spotted him. "No freaking way.." She cursed under her breathe. Loitering around at the edge of the field was a dark hair, leather clad... Irish pirate. Oh god.

Emma stood up, double checked her gun and badge, then stalked over to where he was loitering.

"I thought I told you to keep your distance."

"Ah, hello to you too!" The pirate attempted a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a chap check out a ... What do you call this sport? Soccer?" He grinned at her, damn he was charming, especially without the alcohol on his breathe. "Henry has really grown in the last year.." He trailed off gazing over at the agile boy running across the soccer field.

Emma stepped forward and gripped his good arm back behind him. "What are you? Some kind of stalker? Please don't tell me you are some kind of gross pedophile. Listen, you have two choices, either disappear and never come anywhere near me or my son again or allow me to escort you to the precinct where I can get you locked away quicker than you can say 'restraining order.'"

"As appealing as both of those offers sound, love, may I propose a third? You and Henry have a family you don't remember, from a world you have forgotten, but they haven't forgotten you, none of us have..." He paused and stared intensely into her eyes causing Emma to swallow hard and let go of her grip on his arm although she kept her eyes hard and her teeth gritted. There was just something about his eyes... "All I am proposing is you give this story a chance." He slowly reached into his coat and Emma started to reach for her gun, but he just pulled out a rectangular beat up story book, "Just give it a read love, if it does nothing for you I'll gladly keep my distance no restraining order needed." He sighed and tried to pass over the book to her. Emma just stared back at him like he had just emerged from a space ship.

"You want me to... read a book?"

"Mom?" A bewildered Henry had just stepped up, a little out of breathe from his game, which had apparently ended. "Mom who is this?"

"Hello Henry, good game," the pirate nodded his way.

"Do we know him?" Henry scrunched his face at his mother in confusion.

"No, we don't." Emma eyed the stranger sharply. "He was just leaving, right sir?" Her voice thick with underlying threats.

"Right I was just returning this book to your mother, my boy," he gave Henry a wink and placed the book on the grass awkwardly, "maybe you'll find some familiar stories in there.."

"Go." Emma cut him off, "and remember what I told you."

"Of course, every word." He did a small almost comical bow then turned and walked off across the grass of the park.

"Who was that? Why did he have your book?" Henry started to reach for the abandoned storybook on the ground.

"Leave that," Emma stopped him, "It's not mine. He's just another crazy on the streets, probably homeless or something..." She eyed his departing figure suspiciously then turned to Henry, "If you see him again, don't talk to him, I think he's unstable."

Henry shrugged, "Okay, we getting pizza for dinner?"

"Well that depends," Emma finally let a smile creep on to her face, "how'd that science test go today?"

"Aced it." Henry grinned.

"Alright soccer star, let's grab a slice. Run and get your things and meet me by the car."

"Awesome!" Henry ran off to grab his back pack from the bleachers.

Emma started to follow him, but stopped. She looked around quickly then found herself picking up that beat up storybook and putting it in her bag. She paused, shook her head not entirely understanding her behavior then walked off to catch up with Henry.

Later that night, unable to sleep, Emma sat up in her bed slowly turning the pages of the beat up story book. Fairy tales. These were just a bunch of fairy tales. Snow White, Rumplestilskin, the Mad Hatter... Why on earth would this stranger feel so strongly about her reading this? But then she shook her head, he was clearly crazy, why had she even taken the book? Maybe it had something to do with that disturbing feeling that lurked in her stomach when he looked in her eyes...  
She turned the page then and felt that feeling yet again. Was that... No. 'Don't be crazy Emma.' She chastised herself. But, she couldn't help but notice that the illustration looking back at her looked eerily familiar. That was his face, his hair, his leather coat. She looked at the caption, 'Captain Hook.' The memory of their conversation in the holding cell flashed through her mind. 'You know me as Hook.' Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes and forehead. This guy thought he was Captain Hook? A character from a story book? She frowned and closed the book tossing it aside. Whatever, this was nuts. She turned to shut off the light and grunted as she tugged the blanket over her.

That night Emma had strange dreams about climbing a beanstalk, running through forests and jungles and most disturbingly, passionately kissing a leather clad pirate. The words 'as you wish,' echoing through her mind as she woke up. Blah, at least it was Saturday.

She shuffled out to the kitchen to make coffee and was surprise to see Henry already awake and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey kiddo, awake with the birds, huh?"

"No you're the one that slept in, it's nearly 10," Henry smirked up at her. Emma frowned at the clock then looked over at Henry and realized he was bent over a book. Oh hey.

"Mom, you know there is a character in this book with your name?" Henry said with a mouth full if cereal.

Emma made a face while pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Well Emma is a name that other people have too.. Did you take that from my room?"

"It was on the floor by your bed," Henry nodded, "You said this wasn't your book, but your name is in it. Emma Swan." He read out loud and pointed to the page in front of him, "the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the prophesy claims her to be the Savior who will break the curse and save them all..."

"Oh yeah?," Emma sank into the chair across from Henry with her coffee, "Pretty neat coincidence." She shrugged.

"Is it?" Henry raised an eyebrow and pointed again to the book, "look at this."

Emma leaned over the table and saw an illustration of a baby wrapped in a blanket, the name Emma clearly crocheted on the side. Emma coughed and took the book from Henry to examine the image closer.

"Don't you have that blanket? It's just like your baby blanket." Henry was polishing off his cereal with wide eyes.

"Huh. Yeah it's very similar."

"Mom! It's like exactly the same! Doesn't that seem like more than a coincidence to you?" Henry was getting a little worked up now and Emma didn't like it. She wasn't crazy about discussing her childhood or past. She took the book and closed it.

"Whatever, maybe my birth parents were fans of fairy tales before they decided to abandon me." She stood up and carried the book over to the kitchen counter, debating on possibly throwing it out the window.

"Or maybe they were Snow White and Prince Charming and they had to send you away to save you so that someday you could be the savior!"

Emma paused for a moment before looking over at Henry and then they both started laughing.

Five minutes later Henry ran off to get ready for soccer practice while Emma stood in the kitchen eyeing the book. 'A family you don't remember, from a world you have forgotten...' Not possible. Not. Possible. Emma grabbed the book with every intent of throwing it away, but some how found herself in her room stuffing it under her bed. What was she doing?

How do you make someone remember things they believe never happened? How do you break a curse on someone who is suppose to be the one to break curses? Hook was laying on a park bench staring up at the sky. It was the only thing that looked familiar in this world, that reminded him of home - besides Emma. It had been several days since he had left the book with her, and as promised he was keeping his distance. Just praying that it worked somehow. That history would repeat itself, Henry and the book had gotten her to believe once, fingers crossed that it could happen again. But without the world of Storybrooke around them, he feared it would all just be nonsense to them. Time was running out, he had to get Emma to return with him. A magic bean burned a hole in his pocket. He feared what he thought he was gonna have to do if worse came to worse. Kidnap her and Henry. Not really the best way to win a lady over. He closed his eyes and made a wish, even though he knew there was no magic in this world.

Emma was having trouble sleeping, and every time she did all she dreamed about was dragons, ogres, giants, magic curses and evil queens. But mostly a pirate with a hook for a hand, who seemed to haunt her even when she was awake. The most disturbing thing was she was starting to have thoughts that these dreams were actually memories. She wondered darkly if mental instability was contagious and if she had caught it from the crazy Irish pirate. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get herself to get rid of the book. At least the stranger was keeping his distance, she hadn't seen him since the soccer game last Friday.

"Hey Goose, you've got a visitor. Says he's a friend of your family, a whole flock of geese, now that's something I'd like to see." James chuckled at his own humor. Emma looked up from her desk where she was trying to bury herself in paper work and drown herself in coffee. A friend of the family? Oh no.

"I know I said I'd keep my distance love, but time is ticking..." The Irish drawl came from behind her. Emma turned, eyes wide. He was visiting her at the precinct? He was definitely crazy.

She stood up trying to keep her cool, "Seriously? So restraining order it is?" She kept her voice hushed.

"Well before we make any rash decisions, did you read the book? Anything ring a bell in there?" He raised his eye brows hopefully.

"You're crazy."

"Ah, okay then." Hook swallowed before continuing, "in that case, I just came by to tell you that Henry needs you and you must come with me immediately."

"What?! Henry's in school and I'm going no where with you. And where you are going is .." Emma stopped short when Hook casually motioned over to the far door where Henry was standing out in the hall watching them curiously.  
"What is he doing here? How did you get him out of school?" Emma's tone went down and she eyed the pirate.

"I'm a pirate, love. I'm sneaky." He grinned his stupid charming smile again.

"Ugh," Emma threw her arms in the air and hurried over to Henry.

"Mom."

"I don't know what this man said or did but," Emma rushed into the empty hallway where Henry was standing. But before she could finish a hand went over her mouth and an arm grabbed her from behind and before she knew it both herself and Henry were pushed in to a nearby broom closet. Oh, perfect.

"My deepest apologies love, I was hoping your memories would return before we did, but alas time is of the essence and we must be going."

"Going?! We're in a broom closet! Henry come here we are.."

"You are both coming with me," Hook cut her off and wrapped his arm around her and grabbed Henry with his good hand then he spit something on the ground and yelled, "Oz!" Then a bright light enveloped them and a crazy wind rushed around them. Emma lost all sense of up and down and tried to yell out for Henry but found no air in her lungs. And then suddenly the air was very still and she opened her eyes to sunlight, her hands and knees in the grass. They were no longer in a broom closet...  
As if he could read her mind the pirate cleared his throat, "Yes, you're not in New York anymore."

"Mom? Where are we?"

Emma stood up trying to blink and adjust her eyes to the strange light. She saw Henry's figure near her, and reached for him instinctively.

"I have no clue kid."

"Well, I do. This is Oz, welcome to it." The pirate walked forward and gestured to the wild and strange landscape in front of them, he didn't seem impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight, you used a magic bean to create a portal that we all fell through to arrive here, the wonderful land of Oz?" Emma was pacing back and forth while Hook was seated on a nearby rock watching her with the slightest grin and Henry stood nearby looking in every possible direction like a lost owl.

"Well, yes. But we didn't really land where I planned, it's still a good three day trek from here to the witches castle. If we start now we can probably make it to the edge of the woods by sunset..." Hook squinted towards the bright sun.

Emma rubbed her head with her hands, trying to follow what he was saying, "Wait, are you saying you expect us to walk with you for three days?!"

"Well, not the entire three days, no! We'll make camp at night to sleep... But we should take turns staying up, the witches flying monkeys are all around..." He looked suspiciously at the sky.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold up! We are not going on an insane camping trip with a mentally unstable pirate, we," she motioned toward Henry, "We are going back to New York."

Emma took hold of Henry's shoulder and looked defiantly at the pirate.  
"Uh Mom?" Henry continued to look around like an owl, "I don't think there are any subway stops around here... Or cabs."

"Smart lad!" Hook grinned, "and sadly he is right. If you want to get back to your land of New York, you will have to come with me to defeat the wicked witch, because once the good witch is free she is the only one capable of sending you,.. Uh, sending you home. Wherever that might be..." He mumbled that last part, but Emma didn't notice.

Emma just stood there trying to comprehend anything. It was Henry who spoke instead.

"So we are here to defeat the wicked witch because she kidnapped the good witch?"

"Yes my boy, but also because she has kidnapped your grandparents and our world needs them." He sighed.

Henry blinked, "My grandparents? Snow White and Prince Charming? The stories in that book are true?"

"Henry..." Emma shook her head, this was getting out of control.

"Ah! See? I knew you were a smart lad! Now if you could just get your mother over here to believe.."

"Believe?! I'll tell you what I believe," Emma interjected, "I believe that I'm having the weirdest dream ever and any minute I'll wake up and this will be over."

Just then a loud screeching filled the air and a dark shadow swooped down over them. Emma looked up to see - a monkey? A monkey wearing clothes and sporting wings? The monkey screeched again, the most blood curdling sound. Then swooped down and right before her eyes scooped up Henry with large hairy arms, it's eyes shined bright red. Henry yelled in shock and started kicking his legs frantically. Without a second thought Emma reached for her gun and aimed and fired at the monkey. Henry fell back on to the grass and a painful chocked out screech came once more from the monkey as he crumpled to the ground. Emma ran and grabbed Henry to look him over for injuries, but he just seemed more shocked then anything. She looked over at Hook who had pulled out a dagger to slit the monkeys throat. Emma instinctively covered Henry's eyes at the sight, but Henry pushed he aside staring at the now dead flying monkey with wide eyes.

"Good shot, Miss Swan. Are you a believer now?" He raised his eye brows dryly at her as he kicked the monkey corpse under a nearby bush to hide it.

"Uh,.." Emma stammered, "so which way do we go to get to this good witch?"

"West!" The pirate grinned and returned his dagger to inside his coat. "Follow me."

Henry coughed and dusted himself off, "Shouldn't we follow a yellow brick road or something?"

"No lad, this isn't a sweet fairy tale. Plus nothing says, hello! Here we are! Like following a bloody road. We are going off road for this journey."

And with that, they were off. Trekking towards the woods in the distance.

Emma's heart was beating a million miles an hour. Her blood rushing in her ears. Her stomach sinking, no! No! Cried every fiber of her being. "Henry! Henry!" She shook his limp body and tears stung her eyes. Then she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, "Emma. Shhh, Emma."

Suddenly Emma sat up in the dark, looking wildly around her. A nightmare. It was all a nightmare, she started to relax but then she realized the strong hand on her shoulder belonged to Hook and they were outside by a fire.  
"Henry!" She gasped, "Henry! His heart!"

"No love, Henry is fine. He's safe." Hook quietly whispered and squeezed her shoulder. He nodded his head towards the sleeping boy not far off by the camp fire.

Emma gasped and tried to calm herself down, "I had a terrible nightmare. Henry was dying. It was horrible I watched him pull out his own heart... Then he gave it to ..." Emma trailed off.

"Emma, that - that wasn't a nightmare. That was a memory! Henry did almost die, Pan captured him and convinced him to give him his heart. Told him it would save magic. Do you remember? Do you remember Neverland?" Hook's voice was soft but intense. But Emma just blearily blinked her eyes at him.

"Neverland? Henry was captured?" Emma's voice was small, she felt like a child who had just had grown up politics explained to them. She shook her head.

"Oh Emma," Hook sigh and leaned forward placing his forehead against hers, as if somehow he could transfer memories to her, "I need you to remember. I need you. I have thought of you everyday... Please .. Remember."

Emma wasn't sure what it was, the fear and confusion of her dream, the sleepiness that still surrounded her, the darkness, the nearby glow of the fire, Hook's hot breathe on her neck. Whatever it was, she found her hands reaching around him, hesitantly. Slowly pulling him in, hands reaching for his face, his hair. His breathe on her skin, her lips. Then her lips on his, his arms instantly going around her, pulling her in. He had waited so long. Emma felt conflicted, but ignored the part of herself that screamed no, and gave in to the part of her that just felt like it needed this. A part of her that strangely felt like she's been here before, and was happy to return. Was it possible? Had she been here before? Were her dreams really memories? Everything felt like a dream. Their kiss deepened until finally Emma pulled away and she just stared back at Hook's face. He looked so sad and hopeful all at the same time. He ran his fingers over her cheek, "Emma," he whispered.

"You,.. You.., helped..." Emma mumbled in confusion.

Hook's eyes widened, "I helped? What?"

"David." Emma suddenly whispered, and then startled herself and sat up straight almost looking almarmed. "You helped David?" She looked at him, she sounded more confused than anything else.

"I helped David in Neverland," Hook grabbed on to her shoulder, "Emma do you remember?!" He whispered excitedly.

"I don't know..." Emma shook her head and stared at the darkness around them then back at Hook, "Who is David?"

Hook's face fell a bit, "your father, love."

"Oh," her voice small. "It's like, not real. A far away dream from a distant life..." She sounded sleepy.

Hook sighed, "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when it's your turn to stand guard."

Emma just nodded and laid back down. Hook sat and watched her, a small happy smile playing on his lips. There was hope.

The next morning, Emma awoke to a tin pail being dropped in front of her.  
"Huh?", she sat up, "what's this?"

"Breakfast. Eat up, you'll need your strength for the woods."

Emma eyed the pail suspiciously, then looked over and saw Henry sitting contently with a similar pail, drinking orange juice and eating a muffin that he had apparently gotten from inside. Emma opened her own to find similar contents.

"Where did you get these?" Emma looked around bewildered at the pirate.

Hook motioned over to a grouping of bushes not far off, "breakfast bushes." He shrugged.

"Breakfast bushes?!"

"Welcome to Oz, love."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day they trudged through the woods. Emma instinctively stayed closed to Henry. And while Hook smiled internally at the events of the night before, Emma's behavior towards him today was harsh. Every once in awhile she shot him a suspicious look in the shadows of the purple trees. Maybe it was because he had said the woods were full of dangers and she thought he meant himself, he sarcastically rolled his eyes at the thought. Well, at least he had gotten them this far.

"What's that sound?" Henry piped up. A sound like millions of tiny bits of metal clinking together filled the air.

"Ah needle river, we're half way through." Hook answered.

"Don't tell me," Emma replied dryly as they approached a shimmering river through the trees, "needle river is actually a bunch of needles?"

"Precisely." Hook cleared his throat and walked up to the edge, "they may look like harmless petite sewing needles, but beware, they actually carry a deadly poison on their tips."

"Well, of course they do." Emma sighed and crossed her arms taking in the sight of a million billion tiny needles flowing gently through the forest floor. "So what's the plan to get across?"

"Hmm," Hook looked around at the trees, "how's your sense of balance?"

Twenty minutes later, with the help of Henry and Emma, Hook had set up a fallen tree as a make shift bridge across the needles.

"Alright," Hook dusted off his hands, "I'll go first, then Henry and then Emma. Savvy?"

"Savvy!" Replied Henry with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. Emma smirked at him, he always enjoyed outdoor activities.

"And remember, keep your balance! These needles are poisonous and deadly, so go as slowly as you need to." With that he took off across the bridge. Emma had to admit she was impressed, for a man that swaggered everywhere with a flask at the ready, he had a pretty steady footstep. Then it was Henry's turn. Emma turned to her son and kissed him on the forehead.

"Slow and steady kiddo, if you think you're gonna fall just sit down on the tree trunk and scoot across that way, okay?"

"Yeah, I got this Mom." Henry looked determined. And soon he was joining Hook on the other side.

"Alright Swan, take it easy."  
"You can do it Mom!"

Emma raised her eyebrows at both of them before climbing up on the fallen tree bridge. The tree had a slight wobble, but for the most part it was fairly strong and steady. She was just a few steps from the other side when there was a cracking sound of splinting wood.

"Just keep your eyes forward Emma!" Hook ordered, "keep moving, don't stop, you're almost here."

But the tree was breaking below her, her balance wobbled.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, as Hook held him in place.

"Stay there Henry, I'm fine!" Emma yelled as she reached out and grabbed the trunk below her, firmly steading herself before a branch snapped off and fell into the needles below. Emma sighed, "see? I'm fine." She smile warily at Henry. Then she swung herself on to the forest floor beside them. That's when she noticed the sharp pain in her right arm.

"Mom?" Henry pointed to her arm and she looked to see a needle poking into her skin there. "Are you gonna die?!" Henry panicked.

"How did that get there?" Emma mused, starting to feel wobbly.

"Splashed up when the branch fell, can't have that now can we?" Hook grabbed her and laid her down under a nearby tree. "Luckily it's just one needle, enough to be deadly but still little enough to stop." He spoke quickly, removed the needle with a handkerchief and quickly moved his mouth to the tiny wound and appeared to suck at it. He then raised his head and spat far out in the other direction and coughed.

"What on earth are you doing?" Emma looked at him like he was the most entertaining man she had ever met.

"Sucking out the poison, love." He coughed again and his voice was hoarse, the residue of the poison burning his mouth.

He sucked and spit out several more times from the wound before leaning back and sighing and coughing once more. "That should do it." He turned to look at Emma's face, "How do you feel?"

"Oh I'm having a lovely vacation, thank you. I'll take another margarita please!" Emma raised her finger in the air before laying back and closing her eyes. Hook chuckled and just patted her on the head.

Henry looked skeptical at his passed out mother, "Is she okay?"

"Aye. Just a bit loopy from what little poison did get into her system, but luckily I got most of it out, so it won't kill her. She just needs to sleep it off. She'll be just fine." His voice still a bit hoarse, he cleared his throat a bit.

"Are you gonna be just fine?" Henry raised an eyebrow at the pirate.

"Yes, just a little burning aftertaste. Nothing a little rum won't cure." He took a swig from his flask and then winced looking around at their surroundings and Emma's sleeping body. "Unfortunately this does mean we'll need to camp here tonight and I was hoping to avoid the woods at night. Alas." He shrugged and looked at Henry who just stood there with wide unsure eyes. "Tell me boy, anyone ever teach you to sword fight?"

Henry looked at him like he had just asked him to sprout wings and fly. "No... But I took chess lessons for a few years..."

"Hmm, nonsense. Let's jog your memory, shall we?" And with that Hook picked up a nearby tree branch, snapped it in two and handed half to the boy.

When Emma came to, the purple woods were shaded and dark, a dying glow of the fire burned nearby and the sleeping figure of her son made her smile gently.

"How you feeling?"

Emma turned to see Hook perched nearby keeping watch. She leaned forward and stretched, sitting more up right and yawned.

"Alright, bit of a headache but fine. What happened?"

"Needle poison knocked you out, but I think you had a lovely holiday." He grinned at her.

Emma rubbed at her arm, remembering the events from earlier that day. It slowly came back.

"Oh yes, you saved me." She recalled and looked at him. "Sucked out the poison. Why put yourself at that risk?"

Hook's face had that sad look again, "If you need ask, love, no point in answering." He looked back towards the fire.

Emma contemplated this for awhile and his face in the firelight. "You say we knew each other before, how well... Did we know each other?"

Hook turned to face her, "perhaps not as well as I would of liked." He answered.

"And whys that?" Emma tilted her head.

Hook let out a deep breath, "I suppose circumstances."

"Hmm, well circumstances change." Emma stated before standing and dusting herself off. She looked down at Hook, "Why don't you hit the hay? I feel plenty rested to keep guard for the rest of the night."

"Aye aye captain." Hook smirked as he laid himself down on the forest floor feeling plenty drowsy.  
"Night Swan."

"Night Killian."

Hook was just closing his eyes when he suddenly sat up. "You know my name!"

Emma looked at him like he had three heads, "yeeeah, Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook. Of course I know that."

"But I didn't tell you. I mean I told you before, when we first met... But not now.. Your memory is coming back!"

Emma shrugged and smiled a bit, "I guess so, now go to sleep you look exhausted!" She whispered loudly at him and laughed.

The next morning Henry couldn't help but notice that his mother seemed more at ease in the woods. She didn't act as up tight or as intensively protective of him as before, she seemed more relaxed. She let him run ahead a bit on the trail even.

"These woods don't seem so bad, really," Emma commented as they stomped through the undergrowth. "Maybe a bit dense, but not so bad."

Hook chuckled, "You mean besides the near death experience with the river of poison needles?"

"Well," Emma shrugged and grinned over at him, "a girl has got to have some excitement in her life, doesn't she?"

"Certainly." Hook felt surprise by the change in her, but also relieved, he was reminded of their old flirtations. And that, made him a grinning pirate indeed.

Perhaps it was all the grinning, but both grown ups failed to notice that Henry had run ahead a bit too far. Suddenly Emma looked for the back of his bobbing head through the trees and saw nothing. Panic gripped her.

"Henry! Henry!" She called loudly but was met with no reply. She turned to Hook in horror, "Where is he?!"

"Don't panic Swan, like you said the woods are dense, I'm sure he's just up ahead."

Emma broke into a run through the trees calling her son's name. Hook took off after her.

They soon broke into a clearing, but Henry was no where to be seen. Emma doubled over and breathed heavily, gripping her knees with her hands trying to catch her breath. She was still a bit weak from the poison. She looked up and around frantically on every direction, "Henry!" She turned to Hook again, "Where is he?" She demanded.

Hook looked bewildered and shrugged, surely the boy couldn't of gotten that far ahead of them.

"I swear if anything happens to him.." Emma's voice was fierce but she was cut off by Hook.

"Shhh.." He held up his hand.

"Don't 'Shh' me!" Emma was furious.

"No seriously," Hook grabbed her shoulder, "be quiet, listen.."

A quiet knocking sound came in intervals, over to the left, deep between the trees.

"Wha-" Emma started again but Hook held his hand up again.

"Shh.." He beckoned her with his hand and she followed him quietly into the trees. Knock. Knock. Knock. They followed the sound. Knock. Knock. Knock.

They eventually came to a stop, "Ah, of course, squirrels." Hook sighed.

"You brought me to see squirrels?" Emma kept her voice down but she still sounded furious.

"Don't be unimpressed by squirrels, love. They are the fiercest creatures in these woods."

Emma leveled her eyes with his and raised her eyebrows, "squirrels?!"

"Yes squirrels, is there an echo?" Hook shook his head at her, obviously enjoying this back and forth, "Well it seems the lad unfortunately wandered into the squirrel king's territory. And the squirrel king does not take kindly to strangers.."

"Oh please, stop messing around." Emma walked forward from behind the tree where they were hidden. Hook tried to pull her back but too late, a fierce rain of acorns showered down on top of her, Emma yelled and ducked her head raising her arms like she was caught in a down pour. Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"What on earth?!" Emma ran back to where Hook was by the tree.

"In not sure if this is earth.." Hook mused and Emma shot him a look, "What? I told you they were fierce."

Then a shrill high pitch voice rang out, "Trespassers!"

Hook looked at Emma knowingly, "The squirrel king speaks."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Where is Henry?"

"Oh I think we are about to get our answer." Hook pointed forward and Emma looked.

The voice rang out again, "Trespassers, we have your bodyguard and shall return him for a price!"

"Our bodyguard?!" Emma responded bewildered.

"Henry," whispered Hook.

"You could not terrify us with your bodyguard though you tried. We have captured the beast!" And with that a vine was lowered from the tree tops with a wiggling figure tied up, it was Henry.

"Squirrels are terrified of 12 year old boys," Hook whispered a playful glint in his eye.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Emma shook her head and stepped forward, "Henry! Henry we're gonna get you d-" then another storm of acorns came down and Emma was forced to return to behind the tree.

"Retreat!" Squealed the shrill voice and finally Emma looked up and saw the source, a small squirrel on a tree branch wearing a crown. The squirrel king. Seriously? Where was her gun? Emma made a move to grab her gun but Hook stopped her.

"Oh no, you kill the squirrel king and you'll have the whole army after you, that won't solve anything." He shook his head at her. Emma responded by sighing loudly and leaving her gun where it was.

"Trespassers to regain your bodyguard, we ask for a price. That price is MORE ACORNS!" The squirrel king's voice echoed through the trees and was met with thousands of equally shrill squeals of excitement, echoing through out the whole forest.

Emma turned to Hook, "What kind of ridiculous children's book are we trapped in? Are we really going to take orders from squirrels who just want more acorns?" She gestured to the fact that the forest floor around them was already littered with millions of acorns.

"More Acorns! More Acorns! More Acorns!" The squirrels chanted clearly mad with power, or something.

"Aye, Oz is not my favorite world either." Hook grinned.

"Well then why are you grinning?" Emma was just getting annoyed now.

"Because," he raised his eye brows at her, "squirrels may be fierce here, but they are stupid. Watch."

Hook stood up and took off his leather coat, Emma briefly noticed his biceps but then told herself to focus, her son was tied up in a tree. Hook then quickly laid his coat on the ground gathering up as many acorns as he could and when his coat was full he turned and winked at Emma then walked forward towards the tree where the squirrel king was.

"Oh fierce some king of squirrels," Hook cried out, "I offer you these acorns as humble payment for the return of our meek bodyguard!"

The squirrel's chanting doubled and tripled in intensity. Clearly they were thrilled with this.

"Very good Trespassers!" The squirrel king's shrill reply came from the tree top, "We shall release the beast!"

With that Henry was cut free and he fell on the forest floor, he stood up, shook himself off and looked at his mother and the pirate, "This place is really weird." Was all he said before walking back towards the path.

Emma nodded and followed, as did Hook. And even after a half hour of walking they could still hear the chanting, "More Acorns! More Acorns!" Echoing from behind them.


End file.
